


To what end?

by stillnotomnipotent



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Tea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 19:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11951394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillnotomnipotent/pseuds/stillnotomnipotent
Summary: A series of one-shots looking at the dynamics of Q and Picard's relationship. First chapter is for the QCard Big Bang, other chapters will be inspired by various things!





	To what end?

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this is close to what my artist was expecting!

Picard sighed, staring at the cup of tea in his hands. One would think, he mused, that he led the perfect life - a command, a ship, a trusted crew... and Q. He sighed again, watching as his breath disturbed the steam rising from the cup. What would he describe Q as? His partner? They were hardly on equal enough footing to be considered partners. His lover? That would mean making the assumption that the Q could even feel such a human emotion. 

And why, Picard wondered, would a being such as Q settle for someone like him? Surely there was nothing Picard could offer him that Q couldn’t procure for himself. Q could easily choose someone stronger, more handsome, more powerful than Picard. Why would Q be satisfied with a starship captain when he could have an emperor? Why would Q, who had galaxies,  _ universes  _ at his disposal be content with someone so simple, so  _ human _ ?

Behind Picard, there was a disturbance not unlike a gust of wind.

“Oh, Jean-Luc,”

The disturbance coalesced into a tall, sturdy man, his usual puckish smirk replaced by an expression that could almost have been concern. He moved forward to embrace Picard, resting his chin on top of Picard’s head.

“Of course I could have anyone that I wished”

Picard shifted in the embrace, turning to face the being.

“Strangely, Q, that does little to reassure me”

Q brought his hands up to cup Picard’s face, his impish mouth turning down into a genuine frown.

“Jean-Luc Picard, I could have  _ anyone _ , and yet I’ve chosen  _ you. _ Beautiful, impossible, irritating,  _ human _ you,”

The entity brought his forehead to rest against the man’s.

“And I love you for it, Jean-Luc. I truly do”


End file.
